paracelsusfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Fire
"The memories of my ancestors spark a warmth in my heart. This steaming warmth inside my heart fuels my molten passion. My molten passion within surges me on to fulfil my destiny.” “You must be very close to your ancestors.” “Yes, they are usually quite close. Most of them live in the hearth.” Practice of Hearthkeeping The old tradition of Hearthkeeping runs deep in the bloodlines of most tribes within the Rage Forest. Felt deep down in one’s soul, many have the craved desire to keep family close even after their souls have departed to the veil. This has prompted the development of a way for ones held dear to be present as more than just memories. Hearthkeeping is the practice of harvesting a soul just as it is set to leave the body and preserving it as an eternally burning flame. This fire is then kept as a singular entity and then part of a collection as the bloodline grows. A family with a larger fireplace is known by visitors as having a longer and more fruitful bloodline of strong-spirited members. It is rare to find someone with the ability to help families communicate with those who have passed but the sheer presence and warmth of one’s ancestors in the home is always welcome. It is customary to ensure spirit fire relatives are present when heads of the family meet to make big decisions. Creation and Properties Spirit Fire is of a yellow colour that slowly turns a deeper burnt gold over time that is said to reflect the valour that the individual within the flame. A person of larger spirit, one with greater will and ability will give a larger fire to be captured on death. In contrast, a person of weak mind and soul will often give up a spirit too frail to survive the preserving process. Like a match in the wind heading to a candle, it will be extinguished before the process can complete. A healthy Spirit Fire is resilient however, immune to the usual effects of water on a blaze and will coast over a body of water as if a burning oil slick. Defouling The process of creating spirit fire is kept secret amongst shaman of the Geminesence Tribes with few nefarious people around the world being the only exception. With few outside the Rage Forests able to perform this ritual, the ability to preserve souls in this way is rare across the world. When it was found that shamans in societies seen as primitive had the power to, many came looking. This ability was of course, as many pure intended things are, defouled for the purpose of dark rituals and scientific exploration. When used for dark purposes, the soul is often expended for the purpose which is an agonizing process. Acting as a fuel source, the soul dwindles as seething energies sap at its essence. The Spirit Flame during this time can either turn a sickly green or ominous blue signalling to those aware of the great pain that it is in.